One Flower, Two Angels
by The Pack
Summary: SEQUEL TO REPLACING WOUNDS WITH A FLOWER. We venture into what happens after Kate and Garth's marriage, and find out what lies ahead of Humphrey and Lilly. How will everything work out for our wolf friends? One way to find out for yourself. Rated M for possible bad language, lemons, and other possible sexual content. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Well it's finally here. I know all of you have been waiting patiently for this to come. THE SEQUEL FOR REPLACING WOUNDS WITH A FLOWER, it is here. Truthfully I didn't have to make a sequel. I could have just left it one story, but something told me to leave the last chapter a huge cliffhanger before the new story MUHAHAHA :) I'm so evil muhaha. Anyway here it is, an attempt to write a whole new story. Hope you like it. You may now read and enjoy.**_

_If you're gonna have roads, you're gonna have roadkill._

~J.R. Hayes ~Pig Destroyer ~The Diplomat

**One Flower, Two Angels**

Desperate to Be Submissive

The conflict between the Western and Eastern packs has been settled. For months they have argued over the valley because of the decline of caribou in the East. The envy, the starvation, the hatred, it couldn't continue, and it only took a few steps to cease it from moving forward. Now, the war is over thanks to the marriage of Kate, the Western pack leaders daughter, and Garth, the Eastern pack leaders son. They are now both happily together as mates, and are seeing what life will soon bring them as they do their best to keep each other pleased, while at the same time, do their best to keep the united packs from falling apart. And about our other couple that we've been following around, we'll see how things will go when you keep them in the same life for so long.

(One day after Kate and Garth's marriage)

Out in the woods, we have some Omegas being who they are. Omegas. Enjoying a fun game together, as wolves who never realized just how great it was to be with the other until they both spoke up about how they felt. Now they're living the life happier than they ever could have imagined.

"Hahaha, try and catch me", a cute female voice called out, laughing and giggling as she ran away from the wolf chasing after her. Her delicate paws pushing hard off the ground as she kept up a fast pace.

"I might not be able to catch you, you're too damn fast", said the male wolf as he laughed with the female and continued to chase her.

These two Omega wolves were none other than, Humphrey and Lilly. The couple that found each other during a time of hardships, and have found nothing but peace and tranquility.

Lilly kept on running, believing that if she stopped, she'd be tagged by her lover. But after a while, she started feeling tired, and didn't seem to be hearing footsteps coming from behind her anymore. She stopped and turned around gasping for air, surprised to not see him anywhere.

"Humphrey?", Lilly called out, confused as to where he could have gone as she scanned out the area.

Then right as Lilly wasn't expecting anything, she was suddenly tackled onto her back and began being tickled by Humphrey. She couldn't help but laugh and giggle as his paws brushed against her body, squirming on the ground trying to break free.

"hahaha, Humphrey stop it, hahaha. Oh it hurts", Lilly said as he continued to tickle her and make her laugh loudly. "Humphrey, please hahaha, I think I'm going to die", Lilly cried in one last attempt to make him stop.

Humphrey pulled his paws away and smiled down at Lilly who was still trying to breathe right again from hyperventilating. She finally was able to catch her breath, and she looked up at Humphrey.

"So what was that all abou...", Lilly said, but was cut off as Humphrey locked muzzles with her. She was taken back for a second, but she quickly joined in and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Wrapping her forearms around Humphrey's neck, bringing them even closer. They began pushing their tongues into each others mouths, their tongues intertwining together as they both felt great joy in each others presence.

After a few minutes they pulled away, smiling at each other as they kept eye contact with one another.

"I just wanted to surprise you", Humphrey said calmly.

"Well it worked", Lilly said nuzzling him lovingly, placing her head under his chin.

"So, Humphrey. You excited for tomorrow?", Lilly asked.

"Of course I am. I've been waiting for the day when I get to finally make you mine forever", Humphrey replied, making Lilly feel very special.

"I'm really glad you asked me. I can't wait to be your mate", Lilly said, trusting him completely.

She started to remember back to the day Humphrey had proposed to her.

Humphrey lowered himself to the ground, Not loosing eye contact with Lilly. He prepared himself to ask her something very important, readying himself for each possible answer. Lilly stared at him, surprised at what it is that he was doing. No one could notice, but Humphrey was sweating under his fur. The sweat was so thick, you could wear it like a coat. He held his breath as he finally spit out the words.

"Lilly. Will you marry me?", Humphrey asked, waiting quietly for her to answer.

Lilly's eyes widened. So many emotions rushed through her head at that moment, so many questions racing through her after another thinking about it. She loved Humphrey with all her heart, no one has ever made her this happy. There are so many great memories with him that no one can ever replace, and so many things she still wishes to do with him. It was clear to her, what her answer was. Lilly put on the biggest smile of her life, wagging her tail in excitement.

"Yes, Humphrey. Yes of course I'll marry you", Lilly said in complete joy.

Humphrey's face went from nervous, to the most goofy smile in the world, not believing what he had just heard.

"Re-really?", Humphrey asked, still in denial.

"Of course. I love you, Humphrey", Lilly replied in a lively voice.

"I love you too, Lilly ", Humphrey said as they both leaned in for a kiss. They locked muzzles for a few seconds before pulling away and rubbing noses in joy.

Lilly returned back to reality with a big smile still on her face, knowing that Humphrey's going to be a good mate to her. She knew that things were going to be great.

"So do you know if you're really pregnant yet?", Humphrey asked, excited to hear if he's going to be a father yet. placing his paw on her belly and rubbing it lightly causing Lilly to giggle a little.

"I don't know just yet. I guess if I notice anything out of the ordinary going on with me I'll go see my mom", Lilly replied, not exactly sure if she's pregnant or not.

"Well either way, I know you'd make a great mother", Humphrey said, knowing she'd be a loving, caring, and nice mom.

Lilly leaned in for one final kiss, and right as their lips made contact, Kate and Garth started walking out of the bushes behind them, unaware of their approach. At first Kate and Garth didn't see the two young Omegas either, but as they turned their heads forward, they noticed Humphrey on top of Lilly, making out passionately.

"Well, um, this is interesting", Garth said shockingly as he stared at the two affectionate wolves.

Humphrey and Lilly immediately removed from the kiss and turned around to see Kate and Garth staring at them with wide eyes. Lilly's face turned pink under her fur, a little embarrassed by having her sister and her mate walk in on her while kissing her boyfriend.

"Sorry is this a bad time?", Kate asked with a giggle. Thinking about what her sister might have been doing.

Humphrey quickly got off of Lilly as she stood up on all fours to try and make it less awkward.

"We weren't going to do what you think we were", Lilly said persuasively, knowing what her older sister was thinking about.

"Surrrrrrrrre", Kate said jokingly. "Anyway how are you two doing?", Kate asked, Wondering how their love life is.

"We're doing great. Did you hear about the news?", Humphrey asked.

"No. What is it?", Kate replied, wondering what it could be.

Humphrey and Lilly looked at each other happily, then looked back at Kate and Garth.

"Me and Humphrey are getting married tomorrow", Lilly said excitingly as Humphrey put his forearm around her neck and nuzzling each other lovingly.

Kate and Garth's jaws dropped at not knowing about the marriage, unaware that one of them had proposed. But they both felt happy for the young couple, glad that they had both found the perfect match.

"Oh, Lilly that's great. I'm so happy for you two", Kate said as she went to give her sister a hug, congratulating her and Humphrey on such a big step in the relationship.

"Thanks, Kate. I'm really excited to finally be his", Lilly said as she and Kate started having small talk about being mates with someone.

Garth walked over to Humphrey to congratulate him on his upcoming wedding. Leaving the two females to have some girl time.

"Congratulations, Humphrey. Lilly seems to be a very nice and beautiful girl. You're a very lucky wolf to have someone like that", Garth said, giving him good regards.

"Thanks, Garth. She means the world to me. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for her", Humphrey replied, meaning what he said, cause if anything were to happen to Lilly. He would never forgive himself.

"That's good to hear, man. There aren't a whole lot of wolves out there who are like that. Treasure that", Garth said.

"I know, and thanks again. It means a lot", Humphrey said, feeling special and feeling like he really is ready to become Lilly's mate. "Oh and by the way. I don't think we've properly met", Humphrey said with a small chuckle.

"Maybe because the last time we met, you almost hit me on the head with a branch", Garth said with a chuckle.

"Yeah sorry about that. My friends kind of flew me into a tree", Humphrey said laughing a little.

"Oh yeah. Your friends are those crazy Omegas who like to log sled aren't they?", Garth asked, remembering Kate saying something about Humphrey and his friends always doing dangerous stunts.

"Hey, hey", Humphrey said, letting Garth know he got that wrong. "They're not "Crazy Omegas". They're awesomely insane Omegas who will do anything to entertain themselves and anyone else who needs to have fun", Humphrey said, completely changing Garth's statement about his friends.

"Clearly", Garth laughed.

Humphrey chuckled at Garth's response, realizing that he has a good sense of humor as well. Humphrey knew why Kate loves this guy, he seems very nice, and well mannered, and anyone who can crack a good joke is cool to him.

"Well how about we start again", Humphrey said putting out his paw. "Humphrey"

"Garth", Garth replied, shaking paws with his soon to be brother in law.

"We should hang out sometime", Humphrey suggested, wanting to be friendly and give Garth a chance to have some fun.

"I'll keep an open mind", Garth replied with a smile. With that Kate came up and nuzzled her mate.

"Well me and Garth better get going. Alpha duties await", Kate said as they started to walk towards the valley to meet up with some of the other alphas in search of caribou.

"And congratulations again you two", Garth added before they completely walked off.

"Thanks", Humphrey and Lilly yelled back. Then the two Alphas vanished out of sight, hoping to come home with dinner for everyone. While Humphrey and Lilly stood next to each other, left alone to do as they please.

"So what did you and Garth talk about, sweety?", Lilly asked as she looked up at him.

"Oh you know, just guy talk", Humphrey said knowing that it was a little more than that, and that Garth made him feel even more confident about marrying Lilly than he ever has.

"What about you and Kate?", Humphrey asked.

"Oh you know, just girl talk", Lilly smiled, giving Humphrey the same kind of response. "Some things that sisters talk about, don't leave the conversation", Lilly said with a smirk.

"Oh I see how it is. Does someone need to be tickled again?", Humphrey said playfully as he wiggled his paw digits in a tickling motion.

"Only if you can catch me again", Lilly said as she ran off in a random direction giggling to herself.

Humphrey only stared at her in surprise, smiling to himself about how lucky he is to be with such a great and beautiful she wolf.

"Damn I love that girl", Humphrey said to himself, then running off to try and catch Lilly.

Later on that day, up at the main Alphas den, our elder Alpha male is gazing out into the valley and everywhere else that the territory had to offer. Winston sat near the edge of the cliff, feeling very relaxed and at peace with himself. His mate Eve sat next to him, enjoying their time alone after spending the last year taking care of their daughters. Now it was time for them to let that all go and loosen up a bit, especially since they will be stepping down as pack leaders. They need to learn what it's like to not have to worry about taking care of everyone.

Winston and Eve looked down to see Kate and Garth together on their first hunt as mates, smiling at the sight of them working together. Thinking of Kate made Winston start to think about his youngest daughter, and how soon she too will be married to the one that she loves.

"Can you believe it, Eve? Lilly's wedding is tomorrow. Soon both our daughters will be married", Winston said with a big smile as he turned to his mate Eve.

"I don't know, Winston. Are you sure Humphrey is the right one for my innocent little Lilly? I mean they've already mated and possibly got Lilly pregnant. I don't think that's very responsible if you ask me", Eve replied, worried about her younger daughter and her soon to be mate.

"Eve, I know that her and Humphrey have done things a little earlier than they should have, but this is the wolf that makes her happy. I mean look at her", Winston said pointing to Lilly and Humphrey along with their friends Salty, Shaky, and Mooch who were all up on the edge of the valley playing together and having a great time. "You see how happy Lilly is? I've never seen her more happy with anyone else. Besides. I know that Humphrey will be a great mate, and potentially a great father", Winston finished.

Eve looked down at her younger daughter, seeing how happy she was hanging out with Humphrey and all their friends. It almost brought a tear to Eve's eyes seeing just how happy Lilly was from everything.

"You're right, Winston", Eve admitted. "How can I argue with true happiness", Eve said with a smile, realizing everything will be okay.

Winston and Eve looked back down into the valley to see Kate and Garth stalking through the tall grass, coming up behind a large caribou. Kate was the first to make a move, lunging out at the caribou's legs and grabbing ahold of one in her tight jaws, bringing the large animal to the ground. Then Garth jumped over to the caribou's head, immediately sinking his sharp teeth into its neck, draining the life out of the now helpless animal. After a few seconds, the animal lay dead. It's corpse purpose used to help feed the wolves of the pack. All the other Alphas in on the hunt came in and started to slowly drag the corpse towards the feeding grounds. Winston and Eve stared at them in amazement, astonished to see the two take down that caribou together. They couldn't be more proud of their daughter Kate, and Garth takes full credit as well.

Down in the valley still, Kate and Garth are jumping around joyfully, completely satisfied with themselves and what they had accomplished together. Humphrey, Lilly, Salty, Shaky, and Mooch were still up on the edge of the valley, howling and cheering for the Alphas on such a successful hunt. Kate and Garth ran up to each other and instantly locked muzzles, tasting the blood remaining inside the others mouth as they kissed. They removed after a few seconds and looked each other in the eyes, still feeling the fire in their hearts that only burns for the other.

"You did great, Kate. You sure are the Alpha everyone says you are", Garth said, complementing her mates Alpha skills.

"Thanks. You did great too, Honey", Kate said, licking Garth on the cheek.

"Why of course", Garth said, almost making a hero pose. Kate laughed at his attempt of showing himself off in such a way. She thought it was kind of cute.

"Sexy", Kate said a little jokingly with a grin.

Garth blushed at Kate's statement, not realizing just how weird his ego is until now, making him feel like a dork. He let out a small chuckle, and stopped doing his strange pose.

"Not to mention very handsome, sweet, and perfect", Kate whispered, nuzzling her lover affectionately.

Garth was surprised that she still liked him for who he was. No one has ever understood him as much as Kate does. Garth couldn't feel anymore loved than he does now, nothing could ruin this moment between him and Kate. Except for maybe Lilly.

"Hey, Kate. Not in the middle of the valley!", Lilly yelled from the edge, getting back at her sister for embarrassing her earlier that day.

"Shut up!", Kate yelled back annoyed as she blushed greatly from everyone hearing.

Lilly giggled and smiled at her success, walking back to Humphrey and his friends who were laughing as well. Even Winston and Eve let out a few laughs and chuckles, knowing that their pack is full of funny surprises. If there's anything that both the elders have learned throughout their lives, is never assume anything.

Winston looked at his beautiful mate and smiled, feeling like their life couldn't be anymore perfect than it is now. Eve smiled back, feeling the same way as Winston. She placed her paw over his, and for the first time in years, nuzzled each other affectionately. Being hard working parents like them, you don't get to enjoy the small things like that as much as you used to. Now that things have calmed down between the packs, everyone may now rest.

_**HOW WAS THAT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER HUH? That's a wrap for today people. I know there isnt much, but this was more kind of an intro to things. Let you know whats happening. The next chapter will be longer so keep your eyes out for it. Thank you so much for reading RWWAF and causing it to lead to this. I have attempted to write a full new story, and hopefully it can become something to be proud of. I hope to update really soon, but for now, stay in touch. Packy Pack isn't leaving you guys and gals just yet. I've still got plenty of things to write for you to read. If I forgot to add or say something, I'll edit it as soon as possible. So please **__**REVIEW**__**. I even underlined it for you. So **__**REVIEW**__** please haha. It's much appreciated. PM me for any questions and/or comments, I hope we all had a great 4'th of July this year, and I will be seeing you around the site \m/**_


	2. Defaced For Beauty

_**ATTENTION PLEASE! I have something special. A Packy Pack production presents. One Flower, Two Angels. Chapter II Part I. NOW. I noticed a few of you seemed confused about the pairings for some reason so I'll tell you right here, right now. This is a Humphrey x Lilly, and a Kate x Garth story. It's the sequel to Replacing Wounds With A Flower which had the same character pairing. So I hope this helped with any confusion. I don't know why the thing said otherwise about the pairing. Must have been a glitch or something. Anyway now that that's out of the way, let's say we continue with the story here. You may now read and enjoy :D**_

_What I look for is not hope, not happiness, just a future._

~Kiba ~Wolf's Rain

Chapter 2 Part 1. Defaced For Beauty

(The next day from where we left off)

Humphrey was waiting down on the lone rock slab that remained laying in the middle of the valley. He sat on one side, awaiting the she wolf that will make him the happiest omega in the entire world. Everyone from both packs stood around him, including the pack leaders Winston, Eve, and Tony. Garth was only a few feet away from Humphrey, waiting as patiently as everyone else. Humphrey's hair was neatly groomed, and he made sure to keep every strand of fur as clean as possible, but couldn't help but look the smallest bit nervous. His eyes scanned the area around him, looking for any sign of the Omega female he desperately wanted to see.

Today Humphrey was finally going to be married to the one he truly loved. He had proposed, and to his liking, she said "Yes". Humphrey smiled at remembering that moment, realizing that his beloved wants the same thing as he does. And that is to be together for the rest of their lives.

Soon everyone heard paw steps coming from the West side of the valley, all turning their attention in that direction, smiling at who it was approaching them. Humphrey smiled widely, seeing that his bride was showing up.

Walking down from the slope, came Lilly. The sweet, beautiful, young and innocent Omega female, ready to finally become mates with Humphrey. Along side with her was her sister Kate, also looking quite beautiful as well, but no one could take the moonlight off of Lilly. Her soft white fur reflecting the suns rays right off her, while at the same time making her gorgeous violet eyes shine like a star. But what caught everyone's attention, especially Humphrey's, is that her hair fur was being weared back. To Humphrey she was the most beautiful wolf in the world with that look. Of course he still loves it when she has her fur in her eyes because it makes her look so cute, but today is about looking your best, and Lilly nailed it perfectly.

She walked up to the rock slab and stood in front of Humphrey with a big smile on her face, happy that she's finally going to get married to her first and true love. She looked up at Humphrey, noticing that he was staring at her. She blushed a little, realizing that he must really like her new look.

"So what do you think?", Lilly asked.

Humphrey just continued to stare at her, blinking a few times to make sure that it really was Lilly standing in front of him. After visualizing her a few more seconds he spoke up.

"Wow. Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, you prove me wrong", Humphrey replied with a big smile. Really liking the way that Lilly looked.

Lilly blushed a little more, happy to hear that he really liked the way she chose to look on their wedding. Everyone else in the pack really seemed to like Lilly's look as well, especially Eve who just couldn't stop eyeing her own daughter.

"They grow up so fast", Eve said as a few tears rolled down her face.

Lilly took a good look at Humphrey as well, noticing that he did a lot of grooming before arriving here. The way his fur was brushed back, and how he seemed so clean. It made her just want to kiss him all over, but she knew that could wait until later.

"So, Lilly. Are you ready?", Humphrey asked excited.

"Definitely", Lilly replied, also very excited.

They both leaned in close to each other, inhaling the others scent. Lilly smelled very sweet, as if she rubbed herself in scented flowers and herbs before arriving. Humphrey on the other paw had a small musky scent, but Lilly really seemed to like it.

They both pulled away slightly, then back in and gently nibbled each others ears, receiving a few giggles from Lilly.

And finally, they both closed their eyes, and leaned their snouts in to rub noses.

Humphrey's friends Salty, Shaky, and Mooch all stood behind him, all very happy to see their best friend about to become mates with their best female friend Lilly.

Winston and Eve stood behind Lilly, both waiting for the big moment. Both very happy for their younger daughters marriage.

Soon, Humphrey and Lilly's noses met, and they both quickly rubbed them together, so very happy to finally be mates. Then Lilly wrapped her forelegs around Humphrey's neck, and locked muzzles in a cheerful kiss.

Everyone erupted into a loud, joyous, cheer for the new couple. Shaky even let out a few tears, overjoyed by the wedding.

"I just love weddings", Shaky cried, wiping his tears away.

Humphrey and Lilly pulled away a few moments later, and smiled widely, looking into each others eyes. Humphrey stared into hers deeply, seeing all the love and compassion she has for him. Lilly put on a cute smile, and licked Humphrey's cheek lovingly. Humphrey did the same thing back, receiving a giggle from her. Then they both pulled into a tight hug, never letting go.

"I love you, Humphrey", Lilly whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Lilly. You mean everything to me and more", Humphrey replied back.

Lilly nuzzled her head into his neck, feeling loved from his response.

Then Eve, Winston, Kate, and Garth walked over to give their congratulations on the new highlighted couple of the day. Eve walked up and gave Lilly a strong hug, happy for her daughter.

"Ohhhh, my little girl is growing up", Eve said holding and shaking her youngest daughter around like crazy. "I can't believe both my daughters are finally married. Didn't seem that long ago that they were just pups", Eve said letting Lilly go and reminiscing the past.

Eve turned and looked at Humphrey. She put on a serious face and looked him in the eyes.

"And you, Humphrey. You take good care of Lilly. She's a fragile little girl", Eve said.

"Mom!", Lilly said a little embarrassed.

"Point is, I better not see any hurtful tears coming from her eyes, or you'll be answering to me. And don't expect me to go soft on you just because you're my son in law", Eve said being brutally honest with Humphrey.

"You have my word, ma'am. I'll take good care of, Lilly. I can't tell you how much I love her", Humphrey replied, meaning what he said.

Eve just gave a small smile, happy to hear it. Then she walked off to tend to other business.

Winston walked up in front of Lilly with a look of pride evident on his face. He could only smile at his sweet, beautiful, young daughter because of how happy he is for her. This is definitely a positive thing for both of them.

"Lilly. I always knew you were going to grow up to be a beautiful and loving mate, but it made me so much more grateful when I found out it was going to be Humphrey", Winston said looking over at him.

Humphrey was a bit surprised to hear this from the pack leader male himself. Humphrey couldn't be more happy to hear such a thing. Not only was he married to the most wonderful wolf in the world, but her dad that's the pack leader is grateful to have him as his son in law. Humphrey put on a goofy smile, causing Winston to chuckle a little.

"Welcome to the family, Humphrey", Winston said proudly.

"Thank you, Sir", Humphrey replied happily.

Winston looked back at Lilly, giving her a quick hug before pulling away.

"Take care, dear", Winston said to his daughter before taking off.

Lilly watched as her father walked away. She felt someone by her and looked to see her new mate, staring happily at her. She smiled at him and leaned her body onto his. Kate and Garth finally walked up together to greet them.

"Congratulations, Lilly. Only a couple days after mine and Garth's wedding, you have yours. What do you guys plan to do now?", Kate asked.

"You know us Omegas. We just go where the caribou takes us", Humphrey replied, being the free spirit that he is.

"And we'll be sure to have fun while doing it", Lilly added giggling, receiving a chuckle from Humphrey as well.

"Yep you two are definitely Omegas", Garth said, making everyone start to laugh. After the laughing ceased, Lilly spoke up.

"So what about you two. What have you guys done since your marriage?", Humphrey asked, seeing what he can squeeze out of the two Alpha couple.

Kate and Garth kind of looked at each other funny, trying to put together all their events that had accured over the past few days.

"Not too much actually. Our schedule is basically wake up, work out, border patrol, five to ten minute break, hunt, eat, sleep, repeat. We get about half an hour to ourselves to do what we want, but other than that we have a pretty packed daily to do list. But the good thing is that I get to do it all with my beautiful mate here", Garth said giving Kate a cute lick on the cheek, causing her to smile.

"Hey Garth, don't get distracted on border patrol", Humphrey said jokingly as he winked.

Kate giggled at Humphrey's joke, but Garth just slightly blushed under his fur, knowing what he meant by that.

"So what do you guys have planned for the rest of the day then?", Lilly asked.

"Well with the wedding that just occurred, that must have taken only about twenty minutes off our regular schedule so I'd say we have border patrol right now", Kate said, realizing that they have other duties to attend to at the time. "Come on, Garth. Oh and congratulations again you two", Kate said as her and Garth headed out to perform their daily Alpha routine, leaning her body on his.

"Thanks", Humphrey and Lilly yelled.

They remained in the middle of the valley alone, everyone left to continue their regular lives. Leaving our newly wed Omega couples

"So, anything you wanna do?", Lilly asked hanging from his neck, giving him a relaxing smile.

"How do you feel about a walk through the park?", Humphrey asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

Lilly stared up into the sky, thinking about his idea. She looked back down at him, wagging her tail and putting on a cute smile.

"It's like you're reading my mind", Lilly said, leaning up until her nose touched his, rubbing them together lovingly. "But, let's make things interesting", Lilly said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?", Humphrey asked, interested in what she had in mind.

Lilly swung herself up onto Humphrey's back, and her being the size and weight that she is, Humphrey could easily hold her up. She held on tight, then lifted up her foreleg and pointed ahead of them.

"Onward", Lilly yelled playfully.

Humphrey got where she was going with this, finding it to be a fun and interesting experience.

"As you command, my love", Humphrey said playing along. Then he started running off in the direction Lilly pointed in, both laughing like the perfect pair that they were, and as the best of friends.

Later on that day, Kate and Garth were out on yet another hunt through the woods, keeping their eyes and ears out for any kind of movement that may be lurking around the area. Kate was hiding behind a tree, using it plus the tall thick grass as camouflage to keep from being seen by anything. Garth was in a small opening about fifty feet away from Kate, searching for something near an old hollowed out log, while out somewhere close was Candu, Hutch, Claw and Scar, scattered out to try and find something on their own.

Garth sniffed around the opening, not having very much luck finding anything, until he spotted some chewed up grass up ahead. He ran up to it and sniffed it repeatedly, quickly picking up a scent. He lifted his nose up and ran in the direction the scent took him to.

Kate noticed Garth running towards something, thinking that he must have picked something up. She quickly sprinted towards Garth to try and help find whatever it is he's looking for. As she approached beside him, Garth put his paw over his mouth and made a "Shhhhh" noise to tell her to be quiet, then he pointed ahead of them.

Kate looked where he was pointing, and not too far in front of them, was a lone caribou, peacefully unaware of Kate and Garth's presence as it chewed on the tall grass around it.

Garth turned to Kate and silently whispered "Go get the others. I'll stay here and see what I can do", Garth said as Kate nodded and silently ran off to get the other Alpha hunters.

For the next few minutes, Garth just stared at the large caribou, studying its movements and trying to figure out a strategy to take down such a big beast that it was. It wasn't going to be easy, but Garth felt like he could take it down all by himself. But in order to take it down, he needed to get it from behind. He crawled through the tall grass, moving behind a tree and peeking around it. Seeing that he hadn't yet blown his cover, he decided to move on. But right as he took his first step, his right paw stepped on a twig, making a loud enough crunch to send the caribou running. Garth became very frustrated and ran off to try and catch it, thinking to himself that he might have just blown the hunt for everyone. He continued to chase after the caribou, not stopping for anything. If he stopped now, then no one will eat tonight.

Not too far away was Kate, Candu, Hutch, Claw, and Scar. They all noticed Garth running after something, confused at what was going on at first, but soon caught on to what was happening.

"Come on, let's go", Kate said as she ran off with the others following right behind her.

Garth was soon almost all the way caught up with his target, but he's been running for so long now that it's becoming somewhat of a challenge, not making anymore progress from there on. Right as Garth was feeling somewhat hopeless, his mate, Candu, Hutch, and good friends Claw and Scar came right out from behind him. Garth turned to all of them, surprised as he kept running, but he couldn't have been more happy to see them all, especially his wonderful mate.

"Don't worry, Hun. We got your back", Kate said as her and everyone else ran ahead of him.

This was just the thing Garth needed to keep his spirit up, he then pushed himself even harder, now maintaining a speed alongside everyone else. They all followed behind the large animal, doing their best to not let it escape. With the caribou being right in front of Kate, she lunged up onto its back, sinking her claws into its skin and holding on for deer life. The Caribou screeched in pain, bucking its body up and down to try and get the female wolf off of it.

Kate tried to stay locked on, but to no prevail. The caribou shook her off with brute force, and as Kate fell off the back, one of its hind legs hit her right on top of the head, nocking her out cold.

Garth immediately stopped, worried more than anything about his mate and if she was okay. The caribou headed off again, but Garth had never felt such rage and hatred in his life. He had the biggest urge to tear that caribou limb from limb, and he had every intention to do so.

"Everyone stay with Kate. I'll be back momentarily", Garth said with violence in his tone.

He ran off in the direction of the caribou, still seeing it in plain sight, plotting horrific ideas of how to take it down. Garth forced every muscle in his legs to kick into overdrive, running until he felt numb. After what that animal did to his mate, he will feel nothing but pleasure killing it.

Garth was only a few feet behind it, revenge and hatred driving him foreword the entire time. He lunged up from behind the large beast, inserting his claws into its hide, bringing it to the ground easily. As the caribou took one last look at the world, it closed its eyes and accepted fate of nature. It's eat or be eaten. Unfortunate for him, he's going to make a nice meal for a lot of wolves. Finally Garth spread his jaws wide open and clamped himself onto the caribou's vulnerable neck, tasting the rich iron blood that was now drenching his mouth. The caribou didn't seem to be struggling, it just laid there, motionless.

After a few seconds, Garth eased his grip off the caribou's neck, believing that the animal is now dead. He pulled away from his kill, looking down upon it in satisfaction with what he has done. Then Garth remembered what happened to his mate and immediately started to run as fast as he could to return to her, hoping that she was fine. He began thinking of all the possibilities, what if she never woke up, what if she had permanent damage, what if she forgets who he was. The thoughts plagued Garth's mind, and it's the not knowing part that was really killing him.

As Garth arrived in the area, he saw his wonderful, beautiful mate up on her haunches, holding her paw on her head slightly.

"Kate!", Garth yelled happily, running over to her quickly.

Kate didn't have time to react as she was suddenly engulfed in Garth's forearms tightly. She was taken back a bit by his sudden affection, but soon started hugging him, glad to feel his living presence as well.

"Are you okay? Is everything fine?", Garth asked as he scanned her whole body, looking for any cuts or scraps, but didn't seem to find anything as he looked her in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, Garth. I'm fine", Kate said giving him a cute, joyful smile.

"I am so, so sorry, Kate. I almost blew the whole hunt and it caused you to get hurt, I should have never tried to pull it off by myself. I'm so sor...", Garth said, but was cut off by Kate's muzzle being pushed up on his.

At first he was surprised by Kate's actions, but he didn't care. He was just happy that his mate was okay. He joined more in the kiss, both of them loving the emotional and physical connection they were sharing together.

Kate couldn't believe what Garth had just tried saying to her. How he was saying sorry for what had happened even though it wasn't his fault. He's just so sweet to her, it makes her feel like the luckiest wolf ever to have a mate like Garth.

Candu, Hutch, Claw, and Scar all looked at Kate and Garth, feeling very happy for the couple, smiling at the two's affection for each other.

After a while Kate and Garth Both pulled away, both satisfied with the kiss. Kate looked up at Garth with a big smile on her face, looking into his hazel green eyes, him looking back into her beautiful amber ones.

"Don't worry about it, Garth. It wasn't your fault, and I'm fine. Nothing to be concerned about", Kate said, still giving him a gentle smile.

"This is why I love you", Garth said feeling very relieved that everything was alright, giving Kate a smile as well. Kate gave him a lick on the cheek, loving her mate very much. Garth just chuckled at the small affection, feeling nothing but joy at the time.

All the others approached Garth, just remembering about the caribou Garth had chased after.

"So did you ever catch that caribou?", Hutch asked thinking about the main job at hand.

"Do you really think I'd let that thing escape me after hurting my mate?", Garth asked. "Here, follow me".

Everyone began to follow Garth, Kate walking right beside him, and everyone else walking close behind. Once they all reached the dead caribou, they were amazed by how large the animal was, not believing that Garth even being the big and strong Alpha that he was would be able to take down such a big creature.

"You took this down all by yourself?", Scar asked.

"Do those teeth marks lie?", Garth asked, referring to the markings on caribou's neck.

"Wow", Claw said looking back down at the corpse.

"You did great, Babe", Kate said.

"Thanks", Garth replied. "So what do you say guys, let's take this back to the feeding grounds", Garth suggested as him and all the others bit into an end and started dragging it back to the feeding grounds.

Back more towards the Western territory, Humphrey and Lilly were really enjoying themselves on their walk around the park. Taking the time to really admire the beauty of everything around them. As a new married couple, they could do nothing but keep a smile on their face. Not to mention the fact that they were meant for each other, both loving everything about the other.

"So, Humphrey. What do you think an Omega couple like us can do with our spare time anyway?", Lilly asked, stopping in her movements and looking at Humphrey.

"Hmmm. Well life is full of surprises. I guess since we're the Omegas, we try to do the best we can to keep everyone from killing each other haha", Humphrey answered. "But just for me and you. I don't care what it is we do, as long as I'm with you and you're enjoying yourself", Humphrey said with a smile.

"You're just too sweet to me", Lilly said with a big smile, and she leaned up and gave Humphrey a kiss on the cheek.

Up ahead, towards the sides of the valley, three wolves were seen fighting over what seems to be an old caribou bone. All tugging on it towards their individual direction, hoping that one will be able to out brawn the other two.

"Speaking of surprises", Humphrey said, looking in the direction of the scene.

Lilly saw what he was talking about, and knew that this was a job for them to take care of. They both looked at each other and nodded, realizing what they need to do.

As the three wolves played tug a war, Humphrey and Lilly walked up, wondering what all the fuss is about

"So what seems to be the problem boys?", Humphrey asked politely.

"Nothing!", They all yelled with a slight mumble from the bone still being held in their mouths.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing", Lilly said.

"Don't worry about it sweet cheeks", One of the wolves replied.

Lilly didn't like the way he spoke to her, and neither did Humphrey. Everyone else didn't seem to be taking this very seriously either. This really annoyed Lilly, so she thought of an idea to get them to listen to her. She walked up to Humphrey's ear and whispered something to him. Humphrey wagged his tail at the idea and chuckled from how great his mates imagination can be.

"Okay I'll get ready", Humphrey whispered back, then got ready for what he was going to do.

The one wolf that back talked Lilly seemed to be winning, pulling back the others with him as he walked backwards, completely unaware about what was in store for him.

"So. You sure you don't wanna solve this peacefully?", Lilly asked with a grin.

The wolf just chuckled, but soon completely lost control over his balance and fell over, taking everyone else who was holding the bone down with him.

Humphrey was found laying underneath where the wolves paws used to be, laughing hysterically. Lilly broke out laughing too as Humphrey stood back up and walked next to her, hi pawing her from the success of her plan.

The three wolves lay in a pile on top of each other, slightly moaning from the pain of the landing. They all slowly got back up and stood in front of Humphrey and Lilly, a little annoyed about what they did.

"Okay, so what was it that you two were suggesting again?", One of the wolves asked a little angry, but willing to co-operate.

"Well first off I believe you three need to learn to share", Humphrey suggested, hoping they'd keep the idea in mind.

"Share? Who do you two think you are anyway?", The one wolf asked getting even more aggravated.

"The female I know is the pack leaders daughter and also the sister of Kate. The male I think is her mate, so show some respect before you get us all in trouble", One of the other wolves whispered into his ear silently, surprising him greatly.

"Oh I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't realize who you were ha ha", The wolf chuckled weirdly, realizing the mistakes he just made.

"I thought so", Lilly said grinning.

"Second, You do know that there are plenty of bones up by the feeding grounds? It is where we eat you know", Humphrey said. Surprised they haven't thought of that.

"We knew that. We just really liked this one is all", The other wolf said rubbing the back of his head. "Come on guys, lets go".

Then they all walked off towards what Humphrey and Lilly thought to be the feeding grounds. As soon as the wolves were gone. Humphrey and Lilly shared a laugh together, knowing that they had out smarted them all.

"Another successful job well done", Humphrey said.

"Yep. We did it", Lilly said happily.

"You know. The moonlight howl is tonight. Even though you're my mate, I still feel like asking you to come with me.", Humphrey said looking her in the eyes. "Lilly will you go to the moonlight howl with me?".

"It's okay Humphrey. You won't ever need to ask again, because I will always go with you. Any day, any week, any month, any year", Lilly said meaning it all.

"Promise?", Humphrey asked.

"Promise", Lilly said, then leaned up and connected her muzzle with his.

_**AND THAT, IS AN END. For today that is. Anyway that was part 1 of 2 for the chapters. I like to end chapters at the end of the day or have it so I can at least start the next chapter in the morning. I still have to write another chapter on this day so that's why there's going to be a part 2. Anyway so very sorry for the late update. I'll try to update the next chapter in exactly two weeks worth of days like usual. But this chapter was pretty long so I hope you enjoyed :) okay please REVIEW. Send me a PM for any questions and/or comments. Packy Pack will return very very soon. So keep an eye out. See you around the site my brothers and sisters \m/**_


	3. Pacify

_**Hello, this is your good friend The Pack here. How are we all doing? I hope we're all doing great. So did you hear? Alpha and Omega 2 I believe has finally got a real release date. Plus I saw what is supposedly the movie cover. I swear if it's real, I will run out of my house and yell as loud as my screwed up voice will allow me "ALPHA AND OMEGA 2 IS COMING" then howl at the moon if there is one at the time. Anyway we can discuss this more at the end of the chapter. I now pronounce this a time to read and enjoy.**_

_Once more into the fray... Into the last good fight I'll ever know. Live and die on this day... Live and die on this day..._

~Joe Carnahan ~Into The Fray ~The Grey  
  
Chapter 2 Part 2. Pacify

(Where we left off) Our Omega friends as always have their ways of making everyone get along. They had just gotten three wolves to stop arguing, and to Humphrey, it was a good enough time to bring up the moonlight howl to his most beautiful and sweet mate Lilly. To his great liking, she couldn't deny it. So tonight, They're going to have their first howl together as a wedded couple.

(Present Time)

It was getting dark outside, it really set the mood for the moon that would be floating over howling rock very soon for all the wolves of Jasper to see. All of the females made sure to try and look pretty on their dates, wanting to look nice for all the boys to drool over. While all the Males were doing their best to try and look handsome, wanting to really impress the girls that they would hope to have fall all over them. Especially Humphrey. He didn't need to impress his mate, because he knew that she loved him for who he was, but that didn't stop him from still wanting to look nice. He didn't want to look like he had just gotten beat up by a bear.

He remained in his den, looking at a very reflective rock as a mirror to make sure he looked nice. He stared at himself, checking out all his features as best as he could. He tilted his head up and down, side to side, making sure every surface of his body was looking good.

He opened his mouth and looked at every single tooth in his muzzle, checking for any type of food that could be still stuck in his gums. He closed his mouth seeing that there was nothing in them. He looked at his face one last time before making weird looks with it, moving his muzzle in weird ways and having his eyes look in different directions, then making funny, strange noises like the crazy Omega he is.

As he was distracting himself, he didn't notice that Garth had just entered the den. Garth noticed the weird Omega messing around with his reflection, not knowing what was going on, but just figured that it was normal for them. He then walked up behind Humphrey, still unnoticed by him.

"You know I heard rumors about wolves going around making faces and getting that face freeze thing", Garth said with a chuckle, startling Humphrey at first.

"I don't believe in that. I've been making faces for years. Unfortunately for you the one you made did stay for some reason", Humphrey said laughing at his own joke.

"Very funny, Humphrey", Garth said with a slight grin, not giving into the joke very well.

"Yeah you know I'm just kidding", Humphrey said. "In fact, I think Kate chose a very handsome and nice guy after all", Humphrey complimented, meaning what he said.

"It's still hard to believe a great and amazing girl like Kate wanted to be with me. Even if we were going to be married, she still could have chose not to love me, but she did. And I'm thankful for it everyday", Garth said, feeling lucky to have the caring loving mate that he has.

"I can tell you really love her", Humphrey said, hearing the true emotions in Garth's voice.

"And it took me a while to figure that out, but I'm glad I eventually did. Because this... This could have turned out much differently than it has", Garth stated, knowing how his life might have not been what it is today.

"Well I'm glad it did turn out this way. You're happy, Kate's happy. Everyone wins", Humphrey said with a smile.

"Thanks", Garth said happily.

Soon they both heard a few howls coming from outside the den, they immediately knew what it meant.

"Sounds like it's that time of night", Garth said.

"It seems so", Humphrey replied.

"You and Lilly going tonight?", Garth asked curious.

"Yep. Our first real moonlight howl. I can't wait to howl with her", Humphrey said, his fur already standing up straight from the thought of hearing Lilly's beautiful voice flowing through his ears.

"Do you know any moves?", Garth asked.

"What like dancing? No not really", Humphrey said, his ears dropping from not knowing how to.

"Well if you feel like it would spice up your night, I guess I could show you", Garth said, feeling kind of awkward about asking, but he just wanted to help his friend out.

"If you wouldn't mind that is?", Humphrey asked kind of nervously, not knowing how to say it to him.

"Sure", Garth said as he walked up to Humphrey and let him hold him like a female. "But if anyone asks, I was never here", Garth said, not wanting anyone to find out that he was doing this.

"You got it", Humphrey replied, understanding Garth's reasons.

Then very slowly, Humphrey and Garth danced inside the den, hoping to educate Humphrey enough to be able to do the same with Lilly on their romantic night out.

Back towards the main Alphas den was Lilly, who was having a hard time deciding on what hairstyle to wear.

"Should I wear it back like I did this morning on our wedding, or keep it down like good old times. Ohhhh why are these things so difficult to choose from?", Lilly asked herself. She looked back behind her and saw her older sister Kate who was also trying to ready herself for the moonlight howl with Garth. "Kate, what do you think?", Lilly asked, hoping she had a good opinion.

"I don't think Humphrey will care what your hair looks like. You're his precious little angel no matter what", Kate said honestly.

Lilly put on a smile, seeing that her sister was right. Humphrey doesn't care just about her looks. As long as they're together, everything is going to be great.

"You're right, Kate. I'm just glad we'll be together, and that's all that matters", Lilly said happily, feeling excited for their first moonlight howl together as mates. She left her hair fur down, thinking she should look cute for their big night out.

"Well, Lilly, looks like it's time to head out", Kate said, looking stunning as well as she was grooming herself for the last ten minutes.

"Oooh I just can't wait to see Humphrey. I bet he's going to look so handsome. Not that he usually isn't of course, but still. I want to howl out to him right now", Lilly said, jumping around excited to see her mate.

"Calm down, sis, the fun has yet to start", Kate stated. "But I am excited to see Garth too. That body of his is such a turn on, it's just going to be nice to get to spend a night like this with him", Kate added, excited to see her mate as well. Then they headed out together towards howling rock.

Meanwhile, most of all the other wolves attending the moonlight howl were already with their dates, singing and dancing and howling together. Filling the night sky with the beautiful tune of a wolf's voice.

As everyone else was with their howling partner, we find three of our main male Omega characters waiting patiently at the entrance of howling rock for the females to show up. Every time a girl walked by, Salty, Shaky, and Mooch all did their best to make themselves stand out, but to mostly to just humiliating themselves. As they waited for another wave of females, Humphrey and Garth finally showed up, both looking as handsome and good looking as ever.

"Hey, Humphrey. Looking good as ever", Salty said to his good friend. "Is Lilly coming?"

"Yeah. She should be here soon", Humphrey replied, excited to see the love of his life. Then Humphrey spotted something up ahead. He squinted trying to get a good look at what it was, but as the figure came closer, he knew what he was seeing and smiled widely. He ran as fast as he could in the direction he was looking.

Not too far from howling rock, Kate and Lilly were walking up towards the moonlight howl, both excited to spend their night with the one they love the most. As they kept walking, Lilly noticed something up ahead of them. She focused her vision on the object ahead, realizing what it was, she went from a walk, to a sprint, to a run. She had joy and happiness running through her veins, as if she had been given the gift of heaven on Earth. It was Humphrey, running straight for her as well.

When they finally made contact, they both wrapped each other in their forelegs. Nuzzling and caressing one another, feeling the love the other has to offer.

They both started smothering each other in kisses until their muzzles finally met, joining into a deep, passionate kiss, closing their eyes to enjoy the moment they shared together even better. All they could think about was how amazing it felt to be in each others presence, it's all they could've ever asked for.

As they continued to make out, Kate watched as the couple had their moment together. She too had the need to be with her mate, but right as she thought about him, she was tackled to the ground. Kate opened her eyes and looked up to see exactly who she wanted to see. Her loving, caring, and quite handsome mate Garth. He looked down into her beautiful amber eyes with a small grin on his face, her staring right back into his Hazel green ones, just memorized by how they looked.

"Did you miss me?", Garth asked, still giving her the "look".

"More than anything", Kate replied, still lost in a daze by Garth's presence.

Garth leaned down and connected his muzzle with Kate's, sending them both into a world of peace and harmony. Kate though just couldn't believe the great connection she felt towards Garth. She couldn't describe it the exact feeling, but she did know, it felt amazing.

Garth was just lost inside his head, all he cared for was Kate, and he wanted to show it to her. He couldn't wait to howl with her.

Humphrey and Lilly ended their kiss, receiving satisfaction from what they had been given, but overjoyed to once again be together. They both turned their heads to the sound of Kate and Garth's make out session, putting on a smile at how emotional and passionate the two seemed to be.

"Come on, Humphrey. Let's go before we see my sister start having sex", Lilly said trying to hold in a giggle.

Her and Humphrey then turned around and locked their tails together, and headed off towards howling rock to have the night of their lives.

As they arrived they immediately heard the beautiful voice of all the wolves howling together, but Humphrey knew that Lilly was the one who's howl was the best of them all.

Humphrey and Lilly kept their eyes open for any available spot to spend the moonlight howl together on as they walked up the slope. Out of the corner of Humphrey's eye, he found the perfect spot. He guided Lilly over to the area, scanning out their surroundings and surprised to see that no one had taken where they were already. It had to be one of the best places, but they weren't complaining. How could they? They had everything they needed. A good view of the Western pack and the moon, everyone had a date, and most of all, they had each other.

Humphrey looked over at Lilly, giving her a big, warm smile. She gave him a happy expression as well.

"You ready?", Humphrey asked.

"As soon as you are", Lilly replied.

"Than we'll start on three", Humphrey suggested.

"Okay", Lilly said.

"One"

"Two"

Then they threw both their heads back, and very softly let out a howl. Lilly's voice was more higher, more soft, and more gentle and sweet. Humphrey's was a little lower, more manly, but it still fit perfectly together.

Humphrey thought Lilly had the voice of an angel, it was filled with bliss, emotion and innocence. If her howl didn't sound completely peaceful to you, than Humphrey would think you were crazy.

Soon after they started, Humphrey walked up and grabbed a hold of Lilly's waist, bringing her closer to him and causing them to stand up on their hind legs. Then he grabbed onto her left paw, never wanting to let go.

Lilly stopped her howling, confused by what he was doing. When he looked up into her eyes, she seemed to get where Humphrey was going with this and gave him a big smile. She herself had never danced either, but she had an idea on how it worked.

So very slowly, Humphrey began spinning Lilly around with him. Lilly couldn't help but let out Laughs and giggles into the night sky, never knowing that Humphrey could be so romantic.

"This is great, Humphrey. I never knew you could dance like this", Lilly said, enjoying their time together as she was being spun around and held close by her beloved.

"I thought it would be nice to wait and surprise you", Humphrey replied. He may have only learned how to dance tonight, but it's not like it appeared in his mind for the first time.

"Well, it was a surprise worth waiting for", Lilly said, lost in all the emotions flowing through her head, all of them being focused around Humphrey. She leaned up and rubbed her nose with his, feeling a very close connection with him, never wanting the day to end.

After a few more seconds, Humphrey pulled his nose away, thinking about how much he loved his mate. She was the most perfect wolf in the world, and he wouldn't trade her for a thing. He looked back down at Lilly, seeing the love and passion in her eyes, he gently said. "Lilly. Will you finish this howl with me?", Humphrey asked.

Lilly knew the answer in her head immediately, but with her heart beating as fast as it was, it made it hard for her to spit it out. But soon she found the words she needed, and spoke up.

"I wouldn't want anything more", Lilly finally responded, putting on a cute smile.

And for the rest of the moonlight howl, the Omega couple had danced and howled in unison as the best pair out of everyone. Kate and Garth had eventually found a spot to be together, and they both sounded great and beautiful as well, but compared to Humphrey and Lilly it was a no brainer.

Later on that night, after everyone had left the moonlight howl to return to their dens, only two wolves remained at howling rock. Up on top of the high mountain, the best place in the whole territory to view the moon, were Humphrey and Lilly.

They were both lying down on their backs, Lilly snuggled up into Humphrey's pelt, her head tucked gently under his chin and relaxed more than ever. They both had their eyes up on what seemed to be one of the best full moons ever, in denial of such an amazing sight.

To Humphrey it was definitely something great to see, but his mind was somewhere else. He narrowed his eyes down towards Lilly, seeing that she had closed her eyes, realizing that she must have been tired from how late it was. She just looked so beautiful. The way that the moonlight reflected off of her made her look just that much more desirable. Humphrey had all these feelings that he had for Lilly rushing through his head. He made up a little tune and started quietly singing to the sleeping white female laying next to him.

_"I'm glad we came to be, now that you're with me. No matter what they say, you're always beautiful to me. I wake up everyday, to see your lovely face. It's still hard to believe, that I'm the one you need. I want to hold you up so high, until your arms touch the sky. I'll hold you when you're cold, and love you when we're old. I'll never leave your side, and hold you in my arms so tight".  
_  
When Humphrey was finished his singing, Lilly turned her head until she was looking up into Humphrey's eyes.

"I thought you were asleep", Humphrey said, surprised she was still awake.

"I was just resting my eyes", Lilly replied in a soft voice. "Where did you hear that song from?", Lilly asked.

"I made it up, because it's easy to talk about how much I love you", Humphrey replied.

Lilly couldn't believe it, a wolf that loved her that much. It was a dream come true. She leaned up and connected her muzzle with his, moaning slightly into his mouth from the love and passion it made her feel, closing her eyes to savor the moment. It was definitely one of the best kisses she's every had, and Humphrey felt the same way. The only thing was, Lilly had another thing rolling around in her head, something she's been wanting for a while now. she could only hope that Humphrey would want the same thing.

After a while Lilly pulled away, a little upset that she did because of how much she enjoyed it, but what she had in mind would make them both happy.

"Humphrey, can we go back to the den? There's something I wanna talk to you about", Lilly said as she grabbed Humphrey's foreleg and tugged on him to follow her.

"Oh ok", Humphrey said confused as to what she wanted to do, but was excited to hear what it is.

As Humphrey continued to follow his mate, he began to pick up a small scent from her. It smelled familiar for some reason, but he couldn't think of what it was. All he knew was that he liked it. He also noticed that Lilly couldn't stop smiling for some reason.

_"Whatever it is, it must be special ", _Humphrey thought to himself.

They finally arrived at what used to be just Humphrey's den, but now that they're married, it's both their home now. They walked more towards the back where it made it harder for anyone outside the den to see them. Lilly stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Humphrey standing in front of her with a smile on his face, waiting to know what it is she wanted to say.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?", Humphrey asked, patiently waiting to hear it.

Lilly just starting walking around him, brushing her body alongside his, taking in his musky scent as her nose traveled through his fur. Humphrey was a little confused at what it was that she was doing, but he couldn't complain because he was loving the feeling of Lilly's warm, soft fur rub against his.

After a few more seconds, Lilly stopped in front of Humphrey and looked up at him. He stared back and as if thinking the same exact thing, they both leaned in to each other, and locked their muzzles together in one of the strongest and most passionate kiss they've ever had, it was just as good if not better than their last kiss from a few minutes ago. Lilly began to push her tongue into his mouth which he immediately accepted and did back to her, swapping saliva and enjoying all the attention they were receiving. Lilly lightly moaned into Humphrey's mouth, feeling majorly turned on by all these feelings he was causing her.

Humphrey then started stroking her back, making the connection they were having even stronger. Lilly has never felt such love and care before. Every second of the kiss and every stroke was making her feel even more excited about what she had in store for her and Humphrey. After another minute they both slowly removed from the kiss, both gasping slightly for air.

Lilly looked up at her handsome mate, Humphrey. Looking into his amazing ice blue eyes with him staring back into her beautiful violet eyes. As she stared deep into them, she knew that this was what she wanted.

"Humphrey. It's been a while since me and you have really done anything very special together. With the whole Western and Eastern pack thing and my sister missing, it kind of made it difficult to really relax", Lilly said looking away for a moment, but then looking back at him with a smile across her face. "But now that things have settled down, and me and you are finally married, that leaves us to do whatever we want", Lilly said smiling even bigger, sounding excited but to Humphrey's unknowing.

"What do you mean, Lilly?", Humphrey asked, not really understanding where she was going with this.

"Well I thought since today was our wedding day, and that I love you so very very much. I was wondering if you wanted to...", Lilly said sounding kind of nervous and blushing from what she was going to suggest. "If you wanted to, you know. Mate again", Lilly said blushing even more.

Humphrey just now realized what that scent he was smelling was. It surprised him that Lilly wanted to mate with him again. The first time they had mated, it was the most wonderful experience of his life. Making that kind of connection with the one he loved was indescribable, and doing it a second time excited him greatly. But the thought of her being pregnant made him worry slightly. He looked down at the cute white female, thinking about how to reply.

"Lilly I'd love to, but what about the possibility of you being pregnant?", Humphrey asked concerned.

"About that. I was thinking, if you wanted to, maybe, go in the other way", Lilly said sounding very nervous and blushing completely red underneath her fur.

"You mean, the other hole?", Humphrey asked, a little surprised that she wanted to do it that way.

Lilly nodded shyly in response, waiting to hear his answer.

Humphrey thought about it in his head for a little bit, he now knew what he wanted. He looked at Lilly with a blank face, then slowly turned it into a smile.

"You know I can't say no to you. Plus you do have the sexiest ass in the world", Humphrey told her, giving her a sly grin.

"Than why don't you play with it", Lilly said seductively as she quickly turned around and lifted her tail up, revealing her tailhole and her slit.

_**(If you don't like anal, I suggest you not read this. You can skip down to the next authors note which is indicated by these ( ) and will be Bold and Italic. I warned you 0_0)  
**_  
Humphrey without hesitation walked up behind her and inhaled everything he could from her rear end, loving the scent that was emitting from her opening. He started kissing and licking her butt cheeks, slightly teasing her and getting her more wet and excited for what was coming. He brushed his tongue through her fur, slowly moving his way down towards her folds. As he reached them, he noticed how soaked Lilly was, thinking she must be really aroused by his actions. He decided to give her a few licks. He let his tongue fall out more a slowly dragged his tongue up her slit, sending small waves of pleasure up into Lilly's body. Lilly let out a soft moan, notifying that she really liked it, wanting him to play with her more. Humphrey gave her slit a few more licks, causing Lilly to let out more moans, loving the feeling of his tongue lapping up her juices.

After a few more seconds, Humphrey moved his head up towards her tailhole, he stuck out his tongue again and started licking the outside of it. He couldn't care less about where his tongue was exploring, if he was pleasuring his mate, he'd do it forever.

The feeling sent shivers down Lilly's spine, the warm soft organ running around her tight puckered hole made her leak furiously, letting out small whines from each lick. Her body let out more of the strong scent, sending then straight up Humphrey's nose. She just smelled so sweet, it was really getting to him. His large length was dangling between his legs, throbbing to just get inside of Lilly to pleasure them both.

Soon Humphrey felt like he's kept his mate waiting long enough. He gently grabbed Lilly's soft, slender hips, and mounted her. She loved the feeling of Humphrey's weight on her back. The feeling of being dominated by her lover just made it seem so much more of a turn on to her, she just couldn't wait to feel him inside of her tight little tailhole. But since this will be her first time doing it like this , it still made her somewhat nervous. She had no idea what to really expect, but she knew that if she was in pain, Humphrey would immediately stop.

Humphrey aligned himself with Lilly's entrance, but before pushing in, he has to make sure that this is really what she wants.

"It's not too late to stop if you want", Humphrey said, thinking of his mate first.

It's soo nice of him to ask, but her mind is set.

"No. I want this. Please do me, but just be a little careful", Lilly said with anticipation as she readied herself.

With that, Humphrey slowly and carefully pushed his length all the way in, feeling her tight walls tighten around his hard member. Lilly let out a cry in pain from never having something so big inserted into her anus, stretching her insides to the max. She knew that the pain will eventually go away, and so did Humphrey, but he waited until Lilly would give him the okay.

Lilly took a few seconds to catch her breath and relax, soon she felt like she was ready to continue.

"Okay, Humphrey. Keep going", Lilly replied in an innocent voice.

Humphrey very slowly started to thrust his hips back and forth, being careful not to rush into things as his long and thick organ penetrated deep into Lilly's tailhole.

Lilly let out a few whines and whimpers, still feeling some pain from never doing this before, but just knowing that Humphrey was inside of her made her feel wetter by the second.

Each of Humphrey's thrusts made her let out a small cry, still trying to get used to his size and length, wondering if his knot would be able to fit inside.

After another minute, Lilly began to feel the pleasure of being pounded in the tailhole, her pain slowly subsiding and she could feel the ecstasy of each thrust. She began letting out more louder and blissful moans from the great feelings she was receiving, not able to hold any of them in as it felt too good for her.

Ahhhh yeah, Humphrey. That feels great, please keep going", Lilly cried out in pleasure, now loving the long thick organ brushing against her anal walls.

"How can I stop? You feel so good, Lilly. So warm and tight", Humphrey said, loving how the inside of his mates anus feels. He decided to pick up on his speed a little, realizing that Lilly would be able to handle it a lot better now.

Lilly moaned louder, loving every second of the mating session, her head racing through all these incredible feelings. Humphrey let out a few pants and groans, his mind being programmed to only keep rocking his hips back and forth to keep pleasing his mate, also loving the feeling each thrust gave him.

Lilly released more cries and moans into the atmosphere, her feeling an extreme amount of pleasure from Humphrey's cock as it continued to grow inside of her. His Pre-cum lubricating her walls, making it easier to pull in and out.

"Ohhhh, you're soo big, ahhh. Go faster", Lilly pleaded as she released more loud pleasurable moans from her muzzle as her tongue slightly lolled out the side. She wanted to feel everything Humphrey had to offer.

Humphrey happily obliged and thrusted into Lilly faster, his length reaching further back inside and hitting her g-spot, causing her to moan louder each time he hit it.

"Ahhhh right there. Keep hitting that spot", Lilly yipped out.

Humphrey did his best to do as he was told, hitting the same spot over and over again, wanting to please Lilly as much as he could.

Lilly couldn't believe how exotic and great it felt to be mated this way, she was in horny heaven from every little thing that Humphrey hit in her ass. Soon her legs started wobbling, she couldn't keep herself up much longer and leaned down onto her chest while leaving her butt in the air, giving Humphrey more access and feeling much more pleasure in this position. She pushed against each of Humphrey's thrusts, giving them both a better experience.

Lilly was leaking furiously from her pussy, the fluids dripping and flowing down between her legs, creating a puddle underneath themselves. The strong scent had overpowered all the air in the den, suffocating Humphrey with an arousing smell that drove him to please his lover even more.

Lilly's breathing sped up with each thrust, her heart beating at an incredible rate. She screamed out Humphrey's name, loving him and his huge cock.

Humphrey continued to pick up on his speed, being careful not to go too fast in order to not hurt Lilly, but still giving her the best experience possible. With each thrust, Lilly seemed to moan louder and with more bliss in all of them. It really turned on Humphrey even more from hearing his beautiful mate be pleasured so much. His knot smacking against her rear end, excited to see if it will fit.

"Yeah, just like that. Ohhhhh it feels so good", Lilly said in a pleasured voice, screaming out in ecstasy from the great feelings Humphrey's cock provided. "Ahhh I think I'm gonna cum", Lilly yelled out, feeling her climax approaching.

"Me too", Humphrey groaned, getting ready to end it.

"Yes, cum inside. I want to feel it fill me up", Lilly begged seductively, desperately wanting her tailhole to be covered in his seed.

Humphrey then put all his strength into his last few thrusts, pounding Lilly's ass as hard as he could. After a few attempts, he managed to push his knot inside Lilly's tailhole.

Lilly screamed loudly from the mixter of pleasure and pain, feeling her insides stretch to the max as they contracted even tighter around Humphrey's wolfhood.

As Humphrey thrusted a few more times, he finally hit his orgasm, and released his seminal load deep into Lilly's anus, coating her walls with the creamy warm substance as it flowed far into her.

Lilly threw her head back and let out a long pleasurable howl, hitting her orgasm as well, experiencing the most amazing feeling of her life as she sprayed all her feminine fluids onto Humphrey's crotch.

Humphrey's waist area was covered in Lilly's juices, feeling the warmth it have his crotch as he continued to fill her up with his seed.

After a few more seconds, both of their orgasms ended.

Lilly couldn't feel any part of her body anymore. Her hind legs became numb and her butt fell down, bringing Humphrey down with it. Humphrey remained on top of Lilly, his knot still stuck inside her tight tailhole, but they didn't mind. The only thing they could think about was gaining their breath back. But after another minute, Lilly turned her head around and looked up at Humphrey with a look of great satisfaction on her face. She just shot her head up and connected her muzzle with his, instantly pushing her tongue into his mouth, wanting to explore it like crazy.

After waiting for some time, Humphrey's knot was finally deflated enough to pull out. He slowly pulled himself out, receiving a quiet moan from Lilly as her muzzle was still connected with his. Cum started to slowly flow out of her anus, flowing down between her legs and onto the den floor.

Humphrey and Lilly both finally pulled away, both feeling extremely satisfied with what they've done together.

_**(Okay sex scene is over. You may continue :D)  
**_  
Humphrey finally got off of Lilly and fell to the side of her, feeling completely exhausted.

"That took away literally all of my energy", Humphrey said, still trying to gain back some of his breath.

"Me too, but it was way worth it in the end", Lilly replied. "You sure know how to please a girl, Humphrey", Lilly added.

Humphrey just put on a smile, glad that he made his mate happy.

Lilly got up and lied down next to Humphrey, nuzzling him before gently snuggling herself into him.

"I love you, Humphrey", Lilly said in a sweet caring voice.

"I love you too, Lilly", Humphrey replied. Then they both fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of each other.Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2

Top of Form 3

_**and everyone died the end. Just kidding. I would never write such a thing. I've really built up a relationship with these characters, it's amazing how much this movie has changed my life. Anyway enough about that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was a very special one indeed. I worked hard on it so I hope you liked it, I wrote the short little song thing so I take credit for that. Also these next few weeks I will be doing a lot of vacationing until September starts. I'm going camping and then going to crator lake with my best friend. Can't wait. I'll try to keep up on my writing for you guys. If I forgot to add something I'll edit this as soon as possible. Read and Review, PLEASE. I am in desperate need of some feedback, good or bad. And Warswitch tell me how I did lol. PM me for any questions and/or comments, and I will see you around the site \m/**_

Bottom of Form 3


	4. Breath Of Life

_**How are we doing my friends? I know you've been waiting for a new chapter for some time now, but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. To be honest I needed a little break to try and rest my mind a bit and not rush into things too quickly, so I hope you understand. I'll try and work faster next time, but anyway here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy.**_

_For every fight I believe I fought, to every war I believe I lost. If given the chance to live again, I'd deny every offer to ascend... To tear down every wall, rebuild all that is broken. Life will be my beginning departure, life will be my ending story..._

_~The Pack_

Chapter 3. Breath Of Life

It was early morning. Most of the wolves of the packs were still asleep in their dens, resting their eyes in peace, dreaming of a world where reality won't be a bother. But unlike them, most of the Alphas have jobs and duties to attend to early at this time.

Out towards the borders, we have some of our Alphas performing their daily tasks of border patrol. Candu and Hutch were walking along the outskirts of the Western pack area, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. As the two wolves walked carefully around the territory, they began to wonder...

"Where in the world is Kate and Garth?", Hutch asked outloud, starting to get a little angry that two of the best Alphas, let alone the pack leaders, are currently no where to be found.

"They were right behind us not too long ago, they couldn't have gone too far", Candu replied.

"I would think they went off in a different direction for a good reason. It's not like Kate and Garth to get destracted so easily", Hutch added.

"Hey, Hutch. Do you hear something?", Candu asked as he perked his ears up.

Hurch listened in to his surroundings. At first not getting anything, but soon heard something himself.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there", Hutch added as he pointed to a nearby bush.

They both prepared themselves for what could lie ahead. They silently stalked towards the bush, being sure to not make too much noise. The sounds seemed unidentifiable by both of the experienced Alphas, not only did their defensive side kick in, but their curiosity as well.

Hutch took the lead and quietly snuck up to the front of the bush. He looked to where Candu was and nodded his head. Candu nodded back in approval, signaling that he was ready for what may happen.

Hutch slowly moved his head up to look over the hedge, and what his eyes were seeing somewhat surprised him. He saw Kate and Garth's muzzles locked, their eyes closed and lost in each others thoughts, Kate slightly moaning into Garth's mouth as she loved the physical and emotional connection it gave her. Both seemed to be completely unaware of Hutch's presence considering they just continued making out, but as much as Hutch liked knowing that they loved each other, it was a little uncomfortable for him to watch, plus they have duties to attend to.

"Ehhmmm", Hutch coughed to get their attention.

Kate and Garth quickly opened their eyes and removed from their kiss with disappointment that they couldn't finish it the way they intended. They turned their attention towards Hutch who had a serious look marked on his face.

"With all do respect, this just isn't the time for that. As the new pack leaders you need to be on top of things", Hutch said, trying to be respectful but yet informative.

"Wait what's happening?", Candu asked as he ran to Hutch's side to see who it was. He stretched his way up to try and see past the leaves of the bush, finding it difficult do to his short size. As he looked over the hedge, he saw the two Alpha leaders and immediately knew what was going on.

Kate and Garth's faces lit up at the others seeing them together in such a way, especially Kate since she knew she was moaning into Garth's mouth almost the whole time. She quickly shook off the thought to try and think about how to respond to Hutch's remark.

"Huuuhhhhh. I guess you're right", Kate said realizing that she's really let herself go from her responsibilities. She looked up at Garth who just seemed kind of lost on what to think, but he too felt as if he was becoming careless about his duties. But the real purpose was that they just needed a break. They haven't gotten any free time since their marriage, and it was starting to take over.

"I guess we just need a vacation", Garth said trying to be convincing since he would really like to have some time off with his mate.

Kate looked at him, a happy expression apparent on her face. She thought it would be great to finally get some time off with Garth. There are so many things she would like to do with him still, ideas rushing through her head already.

"Didn't you already spend two or three days in Idaho together?", Hutch asked a little confused now.

"Yeah but we weren't in love the whole way through, so it doesn't count", Kate said, receiving a small chuckle from Garth.

"If you guys want some time off than you can", Hutch replied, surprised that they didn't already know their capabilities.

Kate and Garth looked at each other surprised at what they were being told. They looked back up at Hutch confused as to why that would be.

"I don't understand. What do you mean we can take some time off? I thought this was our job", Kate asked mind blurred.

"It is. But you two are technically the pack leaders. You can arrange the Alpha teams however you see fit.

Kate and Garth turned to each other with a grin, now knowing their true power of being the leaders.

"Don't go crazy with power guys. I still need you here to help out", Hutch said.

"Of course. We just need a honeymoon", Garth said.

"Oh that would be great", Kate said excited.

"Well than you can have one, but can it at least wait for a couple of days? We could really use your help around the borders until we can figure out who's going to take your places for the time being", Hutch added.

"Works for me. What about you sweety?", Garth asked referring to Kate.

"It's worth every second more of work", Kate replied nuzzling her mate.

"Then let's get back to work, we still have a long day ahead of us", Hutch said as he turned around and started walking to where he left off on his patrol duties.

Garth turned back to Kate with a small smile present on his face. Kate looked at him and immediately knew that Garth was the best thing to ever happen to her. If it weren't for him, she'd be a programmed zombie. Doing the same thing everyday without anything to look forward too while doing it. The love she receives from her mate, gives her purpose, and a reason to breathe.

"Well, shall we?", Garth asked as he stood up straight, ready to do what he must.

Kate stood up straight as well, her whole body showing good posture. She looked Garth straight in the eyes, then quickly connected her muzzle with his. After a few seconds she pulled away, and Garth could see her heart warming smile as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, we shall", Kate giggled.

And with that our Alpha's continued on with their responsibilities.

Off towards a different part of the pack, sleeping wolves can be found. To be more precise, Humphrey and Lilly's den. Inside was our fun loving, free spirited Omega, enjoying his rest like a lot of other wolves are currently doing as well.

He seemed so peaceful in his slumber. Care free, happy, Joyous, everything that he would call heaven on Earth. The kind of blissful feeling you get when you're in love, and that's exactly what Humphrey's dreaming about. The one that he loves. And how could he not dream about that special someone? Not only did they get married and go to the moonlight howl together, but it's what happened later in the night that really caused his fur to stand up on his back. Even in his sleep his fur stands up high from the thought of Lilly.

Humphrey began to stir in his sleep a little bit, rolling on the ground as he slowly started to wake up. He hesitated to open his eyes up all the way, the sun slightly burning the surface of his pupils. As he blocked the suns rays from his vision, he happened to notice that Lilly wasn't next to him. He Looked around the rest of the den, only to see the rock and dirt walls that surrounded him.

"Hmm, I wonder where she is?", Humphrey asked himself as he pondered the possibility of Lilly's whereabouts.

He got up on all fours as he let out a loud yawn. He started walking out of the den and out towards the small pond that wasn't too far from where he currently is to get a drink. He also thought that there could be a small chance that Lilly was there, she always seemed to be thirsty in the morning.

Once Humphrey was in the area of the pond, he noticed up ahead a white female wolf, lapping up some water to clench her thirst.

Humphrey immediately knew who it was and put on a joyful smile as he began walking up behind the female wolf unnoticed. He silently padded his way up, not making any noise at all. When he got right behind her, he placed his paws over her eyes. Lilly was at first taken off guard, but when she figured out what was happening, she quickly put on a smile and went along with Humphrey's plan.

"Guess who", Humphrey asked with a grin.

"If it's that wolf who didn't share their extra piece of caribou meat with me that one time, than there's gonna be some serious butt woopin' in a minute", Lilly said as she tried her hardest to hold in a giggle.

"Close enough", Humphrey said as he removed his paws, immediately receiving a big warm embrace from the cute white female, burying her head deep into his chest and rapping her arms and tail tight around the rest of his body.

"So, You're up early today", Humphrey said as he nuzzled his mate back.

"Well, I did get some amazing sleep last night", Lilly replied with grin.

"I guess that means I did a good job?", Humphrey asked, hoping he pleasured his mate the way she wished.

"No. You did an incredible job, just like I expected", Lilly replied, remembering all the new feelings from taking it in from another hole gave her.

"Are you sore at all?", Humphrey asked, hoping he didn't leave her in too much pain.

"To be honest, just a little. But don't worry, I'm pretty much just fine. Besides, it's all worth it", Lilly replied, not regretting anything.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Anything for you my love", Humphrey said, nuzzling Lilly even more.

"What about you. Did you sleep well, honey?", Lilly asked with her beautiful violet eyes starring up at him, waiting for his response.

"Of course. I was dreaming of you the entire night", Humphrey replied with a smile. Then Lilly slowly leaned Humphrey onto his back until she was standing over him.

"And what was I doing in this dream of yours?", Lilly asked with a grin, hoping Humphrey's getting the signal.

"Well, it went kind of like this", Humphrey replied as he instantly locked muzzles with Lilly into one of many wonderful, passionate kisses. They mixed their tongues together as they swirled them in each others mouths, feeling the emotional ecstasy of it all.

They removed a few seconds later only to be mesmerized by the others eyes, staring deeply into them, seeing the love they both massively shared for one another.

"Is that how the dream went?", Lilly asked, hoping he got his wet dream wish.

"That was part of it", Humphrey replied.

"What else are we missing?", Lilly asked, now curious to see what else floats in his head during dreamland.

"Well there were dragons, adventures, legendary wolves with powers to breathe fire and ice and stop time. Plus there were plenty of mysteries and secrets of the world that I can't really describe", Humphrey replied, remembering most of his dream pretty well.

"Ooooh sounds like fun. We should re-enact it", Lilly suggested, taking interest.

"I suppose we could give it shot", Humphrey said, liking the idea.

"Should we go get the guys?", Lilly asked.

"I think they'd want to be a part of it", Humphrey replied.

Lilly got off Humphrey and helped Humphrey back up onto his paws. They quickly ran off together in search of their other Omega friends.

Later that day, the Omega group found a place to play and do as they pleased. Humphrey along with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch all were wearing their own knight like masks that they made with leaves they found hanging around the area. Humphrey's looked a little different than the others as he made and designed it himself to look like he wasn't a part of the enemy wolves that Salty, Shakey, and Mooch pretended to be. They playfully tied Lilly to the side of a tree, being careful not to tie her down too tight.

Lilly wore a small leaf tiara that she made for herself to make Humphrey's dream re-enactment more fun and interesting.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch stood a few feet in front of Lilly, guarding her from Humphrey as if she had been wolfnapped by them.

"Help! Help!", Lilly cried as she pretended to be a helpless female in distress.

"Don't worry my dear princess. I will save you", Humphrey yelled back bravely as he stood further away from the others.

"You'll have to get through us first", Salty yelled back.

"Try and stop me", Humphrey said.

With that, Shakey screamed like a maniac and ran straight for Humphrey, not holding back any of his strength. Humphrey prepared himself for whatever could happened, taking a strong stance and holding his ground.

Finally Shakey collided with Humphrey's chest, hitting his head hard and immediately passing out from the impact.

Humphrey stared down at Shakey's body, surprised at what happened.

"Not what I was expecting, but I'll take it", Humphrey said to himself, believing Shakey will be fine in a couple minutes. Then Humphrey took off, heading for Salty next.

Salty tried to think of a strategy, but before he was really able to think of anything, Humphrey came up and gently put his jaws around Salty's neck. He didn't put any pressure in order to not hurt his friend, knowing it was all just a game.

Salty pretended to be injured, and closed his eyes as he fell to the ground. Laying there making agonizing noises as he shook and rolled on the ground before completely lying on the ground as if dead.

Humphrey smiles and looks over to Mooch, only to find that he's eating the helmet that he made for himself. Humphrey just ignored Mooch realizing that he wasn't a problem and ran over to where Lilly was, biting the vine that was rapped around her and eventually setting her free.

Lilly immediately jumped up at Humphrey and swung her forelegs around his neck, bringing her face as close to his as she could.

"My hero", Lilly said happily.

"Do I get anything for saving you?", Humphrey asked, hoping to get what he wanted.

"Of course you do", Lilly said as her and Humphrey locked their muzzles, and shared a sweet and romantic kiss.

Salty and Mooch could both be heard cheering in the background, Shakey just waking up to it all.

"What happened?", Shakey asked himself as he held the side of his head from the slight pain he felt.

"Humphrey saved his princess", Salty replied as they all turned watched the couple enjoy their kiss.

And so with that, the brave Omega knight had finally saved the princess and got his kiss. The others had accepted defeat and lived their lives as if nothing happened. The end

_**I have no idea where I got the ideas for this chapter, but I think I did an okay job. I hope you all liked it because I know I kept you all waiting and for a somewhat short chapter. So I am deeply sorry about that. I will try and get back into writing faster, but I started school on Monday so it takes longer to get some free time on my hands. So hopefully I can get some stuff done in the next week. Alright well PLEASE review, I'd like some feedback if that's possible. PM me for any questions or comments about anything, and I will see you around the site \m/**_


	5. Stick Cradle

_**I think we have a new chapter among us. No it's not a figment of your imagination, that would just be weird O_o anyway here you go everyone, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. This is a fantastic new chapter that has a very nice surprise for you towards the end. Hope you enjoy**_

_I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees._

_~Emiliano Zapata ~Mexican Revolutionary_

Chapter 4. Stick Cradle

As the sun once again shined over the land of Jasper Park, it's rays shined hot and bright into the dens of all the wolves, awaking those who were resting peacefully throughout the night. Humphrey felt the heat of the sun coating his back, making it impossible for him to continue sleeping. He rolled around on the ground a couple times to try and get the sun to stop hitting him, but it only seemed to hit him in more uncomfortable places.

Humphrey gave up trying to sleep anymore, he rolled over onto his haunches, his eyes looking like they were going to be stabled shut if he let them close again. He let out a long yawn, a little confused on why he felt so tired. He always wakes up a little tired, but as tired as he is now, that just seemed a little weird to him.

He turned to where Lilly sleeps next to him and it immediately woke him fully up. She wasn't there again, she wasn't even in the den. Humphrey didn't panic thinking she was probably just getting a drink again like she did yesterday morning.

"Huh, no wonder I didn't sleep as well", Humphrey said to himself as he walked out the den to head over to the same pond he found Lilly the day before.

He walked peacefully over to where he saw Lilly yesterday morning, and to his surprise, she wasn't there. He looked around the pond and still didn't see her anywhere. He sniffed the ground and the air around him to try and pick up a scent. He could smell her, but it was from the day before. Humphrey began to wonder where Lilly could be at this time of day, and without at least telling him where she would be.

"This is strange. Where else could she be?", Humphrey asked himself as he scratched the side of his head trying to think.

He thought to himself for a minute, trying to think of all the places Lilly loved to go to. He immediately thought of the meadow they would always cuddle in. She loved the view of the sky from over there, and there wasn't a cloud or raindrop to be seen.

"She must be over there", Humphrey said excited to see her.

After sprinting to the meadow, he quickly scanned the entire area looking for his wonderful mate. He ran around all over the place, believing that if he just kept running, he'd eventually just run right into her. But after a few minutes of just continued running, he started loosing all of his energy. All his power completely drained from his body. He collapsed in a pile of flowers next to him, gasping for air and trying to relax all his muscles.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, his eyes becoming droopy from his extreme exhaustion. After a few seconds a lone butterfly came up to him and landed on the tip of his nose. Humphrey felt the small creature land on him and opened his eyes to see the innocent little organism.

"Do you know where my mate, Lilly is?", Humphrey asked to the butterfly, expecting it to give him some kind of response.

Right after he asked, the butterfly flapped it's wings a few times before taking off. When it did, Humphrey felt a tickle at the end of his nose and sneezed. Blowing his head back and feeling a bit drowsy, but he knew he must not give up his search. Not until he's found his precious flower that he loves so much.

"I won't give up on you my love", Humphrey yelled as he stroke a hero pose that made him look strong and brave. "I will find you, Lilly", Humphrey said as he ran off towards yet another location he thought he'd find her.

He started with the woods. She could've wandered out for a walk maybe, or maybe to go swimming, or something. Humphrey just thought of random reasons to why she could be out here or anywhere in the first place. He could only hope that she was safe and unharmed. If anything happened to his sweet, delicate little flower, he would die of a heart attack. And it's not knowing where or what she's doing that's driving him crazy. All these different emotions bobbed around in his head as he ran fast and hard towards the woods area, making him feel somewhat dizzy and more exhausted from all that he was going through, but he knew he must keep pushing himself forward. For his mate.

"I will find you at some point, Lilly. From dusk until dawn, I will search for you if I have to", Humphrey said to himself, motivated to find his beloved.

As he ran around in random directions through the woods, he scanned high and low, through thick and thin, rough and hard, and painless to painful.

He looked inside hollowed out logs and trees, in small empty dens and other burrows, piles and piles of dirt and leaves. He even looked inside the wild thorn bushes, getting a few stuck inside his skin, but the adrenaline rush he received in finding Lilly, allowed him to ignore every needle.

After what felt like endless time of searching and searching inside the same general area, he worked his way out of the woods. He found a couple of rocks, lifting them up and calling Lilly's name.

"Lilly?", Humphrey said as he lifted it up and softly set it back. He looked to his left and saw another, lifting it up and repeating Lilly's name again. After no response, he set it back down disappointed. But he suddenly heard someone approaching.

"You know I don't think she'd be under there", Someone said with a chuckle.

Humphrey turned around and saw his good Alpha friend Garth, a little surprised to see him at the time since he's supposed to be at border patrol.

"Garth? What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be doing, whatever it is Alphas do on work days?", Humphrey asked confused.

"I'm on my break, and I kept hearing someone calling out for 'Lilly' and I had a hunch it was from you", Garth replied.

"Well you were right. It is me", Humphrey said still looking around for any trace of Lilly.

"So you can't find Lilly anywhere. What happened?", Garth asked a little lost.

"I woke up this morning and she wasn't in the den again. Usually she just goes out to get a drink, but she wasn't near the pond. Then I checked in the flower meadow and she wasn't there either, and AAHHHHHHH I JUST HOPE SHE'S ALRIGHT", Humphrey yelled, dying from the possibilities.

"Calm down, Humphrey. I'm sure she's fine. I'd help search with you, but I gotta get back to work. I'll keep an eye out for her while I'm on duty and give you a howl if I see her. I'll see you later, Humphrey, good luck", Garth yelled as he ran back to attend his Alpha duties.

"Thanks, Garth", Humphrey yelled back. "Now to find Lilly", He said to himself as he continued to search the areas he missed.

After hours and hours of searching for one and true love, he felt as if maybe he'd never find her. What if he never did, what if something bad did happen to her. If something did, he would never be able to live with himself. After all this time and still no Lilly, Humphrey began to panic. His heart rate picked up, he started to sweat, his eyes were blood shot, and you could smell the anxiety coming off of his body. He ran to every wolf in the park, asking them if they've seen Lilly anywhere.

He first ran into his friends Salty, Shaky, and Mooch. They were all at first happily walking along, enjoying the nice weather like everyone else was, but when they heard hard breathing coming from someone it immediately caught their attention.

"Hey, Hu... wow what's up with you? You look a little frightened", Salty asked, concerned about his friend.

"Lilly, den, not there, not in meadow, not under rocks, not anywhere", Humphrey said speaking in some sort of unusual language.

"Wow wow wow, calm down there, buddy", Mooch said patting Humphrey on the back to chill him down a bit.

"Now carefully explain what happened", Shaky said listening closely.

Humphrey took in a deep breath and released, focusing on what to say and how to say it.

"Ok. So I woke up this morning, I felt extremely tired, saw that Lilly wasn't there, looked around her favorite places, and she wasn't there. I NEED HELP", Humphrey begged, extremely concerned for his mate.

"Don't worry, bro. We got ya", Salty said, happy to assist his friend out. Especially in this kind of situation.

"Oh thank you guys", Humphrey said happy to hear it. "Ok just go off and search and ask for Lilly. She's bound to be here somewhere", Humphrey said feeling like Lilly's not too far off. And with that, the Omega team went out in search for their female friend.

Humphrey wandered off towards the living quarters of the pack where most of the wolves set up camp. He went to each wolf he saw and asked the same repeated question over and over again.

"Have you seen Lilly?", Humphrey asked the next wolf.

"No, sorry. I'll keep an eye out for her", Replied the random wolf. Then Humphrey ran off to ask the same thing to the next wolf he saw.

The one wolf Humphrey just talked to looked to his friend beside him with a confused look.

"Wait what does Lilly look like?", asked the wolf.

His friend shrugged and they both just forgot about it. But as for Humphrey, he couldn't get his mind away from any of it. The only thing he could think of was Lilly. Lilly Lilly Lilly Lilly Lilly Lilly. All he wanted was to see her, and hold her tightly in his arms. How he wished he could right now.

It was around mid day, and Humphrey still couldn't seem to find anything to where Lilly may be. He was out wandering in the middle of the valley, looking for any last sign of a trail. As he was just starting to sniff out the area, he collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. He hadn't eaten anything, he hasn't had anything to drink, his eyes were tired and his legs were numb. It was as if his whole body had given out. Humphrey tried to fight it to try and keep up his search, but every inch of his body felt sore and weak. As he tried to keep his eyes open, he failed to do so and let them shut like that.

Humphrey dozed off for a little bit, his mind lost and confused even in his sub conscience. After what felt like hours, turned only into seconds as he slowly opened his eyes back up, but everything was fuzzy and had a very soft focus. Humphrey had a hard time figuring out what it was he was seeing, but he was able to make out what it was. He saw the most beautiful wolf in the world, the wolf he's been looking for this whole time. He saw Lilly staring down at him, only that she had what seemed like a concerned look on her face.

"Humphrey, are you okay?", asked the blurry Lilly with a worried voice.

Humphrey couldn't process the question in his head. He felt light headed and confused, as if he had lost all the oxygen flow to his brain. He took a little bit to reply to the question, his eyes rolling around in his skull. He stood up and looked at the still blurred Lilly, looking up at her with his body wobbling around, finding himself unable to stand up right.

"Hi, Lilly. I-I'm doing fine", Humphrey said not actually aware that he's not okay. "I... feel... greeeeeaaaat", Humphrey mumbled as he fell to the ground again.

"Humphrey!", Lilly yelled, rushing down to him.

That was the last thing Humphrey heard before passing out unconscious, falling into a sleep where the world is but a blank canvas, and thought and feeling is nonexistent.

(Later that day)

A small breeze blew into the den, chilling the floors and everything in contact with it. But more specifically, Humphrey's body. It lied on the den floor peacefully, his fur blowing slightly in the wind as it passed by him. The feel of cold touching Humphrey's cheeks awoke him from his deep slumber, opening his eyes halfway before completely widening them in surprise of where he was. Humphrey looked around, immediately recognizing the place he was in. He was inside the main Alpha den.

"What am I doing up here?", Humphrey asked himself out loud.

"You passed out, dear", replied a female voice.

Humphrey looked to the entrance of the den and saw Eve walking in.

"Oh hi, Eve", Humphrey said. "Excuse me for asking, but you didn't knock me out for anything did you?", Humphrey asked hoping she wouldn't be mad by such a question.

"Well if I didn't hear how hard you were trying to find my daughter, I probably would have", Eve said putting on a smile.

"Wait where's Lilly?", Humphrey yelled still completely worried about her.

"Oh don't worry about her, sweety. She's just down by the slope. I think there's something she really wants to tell you", Eve replied.

Humphrey immediately ran out the den to look for her, desperately wanting to see her beautiful eyes once again.

Down at the end up the slope, Lilly could hear someone coming up from behind her. She turned around and was surprised but yet very happy to see Humphrey already running to her. She called out his name as she too ran up to him excitedly, tears of joy rolling her face as her mind raced uncontrollably with emotions.

As both Lilly's and Humphrey's bodies met, they embraced each other with their arms, nuzzling one another and both reviving kisses and nose rubs all over. Taking in each others scents and suffocating in their fur.

Eve along with Winston both looked down at the two, happy to see them reunite after the long and hard day they know they've been through.

After what felt like an eternity, Humphrey and Lilly removed from the embrace, wide smiles still present in their face.

"Humphrey, I'm so glad you're okay", Lilly said, more than happy to see him up and walking again.

"I'm fine. It was you I've been worried sick about all day", Humphrey said fulfilled.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Humphrey. I didn't feel so good this morning and left to go see my mom. I wanted to let you know where I was going, but I didn't want you to worry about me so I thought I'd make it quick and get back before you woke up, but I guess I was wrong. I'm really sorry, Humphrey. I didn't expect it to turn out this way", Lilly said feeling like she's really caused some stress on her mate.

"No, Lilly it's all okay. I found you and you're safe, and I'm safe too. That's all that matters now. But how are you feeling now? Do you feel better since this morning?", Humphrey asked, hoping his mate is okay.

"About that, dear. I think you're really gonna like the news", Lilly replied with a smile.

"What news?", Humphrey asked confused.

Lilly looked into his eyes, showing him that she was really anxious about what she was going to say. She grabbed Humphrey's paw with hers, making it a very emotional connection between them.

Humphrey put on a smile, believing it must be good news from how Lilly was reacting, but still had no idea what was happening.

Lilly leaned her head forward towards his ears, speaking softly into them to answer his question.

"I'm pregnant", Lilly spoke gently.

Humphrey froze in place, his jaw and eyes widened as the words bounced inside his mind. His tail slowly began to wag as he processed everything in his brain. He leaned up towards Lilly's ear and whispered back to her.

"You're pregnant?", Humphrey asked, making sure he heard right.

"Mhm", Lilly hummed back.

Humphrey still felt frozen in place, still surprised at what he's been told. After running it through his head for what felt like hours to him, He finally pulled himself together to reply.

"You're pregnant", Humphrey said as he paused for a few seconds. "I'm gonna be a father. I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!", Humphrey yelled with joy as he put on the happiest face ever and danced around excited.

Lilly smiled too as she was happy to see that Humphrey wasn't upset, instead he was just as pleased as she was.

"Oh, Lilly I'm so happy. When do you give birth?", Humphrey asked.

"It's gonna be a while, so don't hurt yourself before the pups come alright", Lilly said somewhat jokingly.

"No promises, babe. But I promise to try", Humphrey replied.

"I love you, Humphrey", Lilly said as more joyful tears rolled down her face.

"I love you too, Lilly", Humphrey replied as Lilly buried her face into his chest, never wanting to pull away from him. Never

_**That's a wrap everyone. Sorry it's been taking so long to update. School is back and with school comes homework, and stress haha. So sorry if it takes a while for a new chapter. I'll try to keep them within three weeks. Anyway hope you all enjoyed. Packy Pack still hasn't given up. Please REVIEW, leave me an informal review on how I'm doing. PM me for any questions and/or comments, and I'll see you around the site my fellow readers \m/**_


End file.
